Shadows in the Mind
by Mew Phong
Summary: A woman appears on the doorstep of the Avengers mansion. She's not confused, not hurt, well only a little bit , and not an Avenger. She's also Storm.
1. Wasp almost won

Jan flew down the hallway to the kitchen. She still wondered how Thor was always there before everyone else. Ugh even the time when she woke up at four in the morning to try and beat him! But not today. Today she, Wasp, would be there before him and before anyone else! Stopping before the large mahogany doors Janet grew to her regular size and pushed them open, smiling when she couldn't find a trace of a blonde haired thunder god. But instead, there was a white haired woman stand so her back faced the door and looking out the window. Before the woman could turn around Jan stepped out and closed the door. Leaning back against it she quickly tried to remember if Tony had said anything about a new avenger. _No_, Jan thought frowning, _He had never mentioned anything about a new avenger. _Perhaps it was a female friend of his though. _No_, Jan thought again, _he wouldn't do that_. He wouldn't do that to Pepper, well, it wasn't like they were dating but Janet just knew those kind of things.

"Thor! Psst! Thor!" Jan whispered shrinking down and flying over to the God. "Hey, did someone ever mention that there would be a new person joining the Avengers anytime, as in now?" She asked Thor with a small fake cherry smile.

"Nay! I hath not forewarned of such a thing." Thor announced with a frown "Why hath thou asked that my fair insect friend?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering why there's a strange women in the kitchen, no big thing really." Wasp replied.

"Why are we all in the hall? Has Hank infested the kitchen with ants again?" Iron man asked as he turned the corner to see Wasp and Thor in the hall.

"Thy fair Wasp hath informed me of a woman in the hearth, hath thou any idea who it might be?" Asked Thor turning to Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't have any idea who it is. Wait, tell me again why we're out here wondering who she is when she's just in there?" Tony asked while Janet opened the door to see a women standing there looking at them with her arms crossed. She had shockingly blue eyes and stark white hair, both clashed amazingly with her dark skin.

"Uh, hey there!" Wasp said brightly "Sorry about before but I sorta, kinda didn't know that you would be here. _So do you know her..." _she leaned over and asked Tony in a whisper."_No idea." _Tony whispered back.

"Hey Storm." Pepper said coming into the room.

"Hello, Pepper. How have you been?" Storm asked turning from the three people standing awkwardly in the door frame.

"Pretty good, I don't have to take care of Rodney and Tony anymore." Pepper said eyeing Tony while still facing Ororo. "Hey do you want to call your team? I'm sure they'd be freaked because you were knocked half the way across the city!"

"Yes actually I'd like that, knowing Logan he's already searched half of the town. Where is your phone?" Ororo asked glancing around the kitchen.

"Its in the next room on the coffee table. You should have some privacy there." Pepper instructed.

"Thank you." Ororo thanked Pepper before walking out of the room.

"So Pepper, uh, who was she and why is she here?" Tony asked as soon as Storm left the rolled her eyes at Tony before answering "That's Storm from the Xmen, you know, weather witch? Xmen mutant group?" upon seeing their confused faces Pepper continued "Anyways, Panther found her unconscious in front of the mansion last night and brought her in. She woke up this morning."

"Thou claim that thy maiden art an Mistress of the elements?" Thor asked frowning slightly. "Tis a lie! No mortal could control such wild things!"

"Well she can so there's not much to be done." Pepper sighed.

"Wait," Janet said hesitantly "how did she show up on our doorstep unconscious?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, and where's Panther?" Tony said glancing at Pepper then at the door where Ororo had just disappeared.

"Well I don't know about the first one but his highness is at the Wakandian Embassy." Pepper said rolling her eyes.

**AN: Hey all! I just wanted to write something for this so… Kay so I didn't know whether to put this in crossover or normal because one of the creators said that Wolverine and the Xmen were in the same universe as Avengers; Earths Mightiest Heros, if you want me to change it or anything I will. I wrote this on a whim and honestly will be updating it either on a whim or because I have tons of time (even though I really like writing it!) Reviews please ****J**


	2. Talking to a cat

"What are ya doing at the Avengers mansion? Why aren't you here? Do ya know how worried we were darlin?" Wolverine grunted. He was not in a good mood, first they basically lost the fight with Juggernaut and then they find out that he threw Storm half way across the city.

"Is she okay?" Kitty asked. She had been with Logan when Storm had called and was anxious to see if she was okay.

**"There was no need to be worried. I can take care of myself Logan, you of all people know that."**

_Damn, this was frustrating. You try to be nice and express emotion to one of your team mates and they tell you not to. _Wolverine thought. _Women are confusing._

**"Nonetheless I am touched that you care."**

"So she's okay?" Kitty asked again, still concerned for the elder woman.

"Yeah she's fine. You know 'Ro" Logan grunted to the teenager knowing that she would only pester him with more questions unless he told her she was okay. "She's at the Avengers Mansion. We'll come and pick ya up Storm."

**"Thank you Logan, though I am perfectly fine with just flying over."**

"Nah, I need to talk to Stark anyways. Damn motorcycle warrantee doesn't include..." Logan sighed.

"I want to talk to her!" Kitty called, still on Logan's heels.

"Fine, fine I'm gonna go grab the jet. Tell her we'll be there in an hour." Wolverine grunted as he tossed the phone to Shadowcat and walked away.

-0-0-0-

"How is everyone Kitten?" Steve heard a woman ask as he walked past the lounge. Frowning he peeked through the crack of the door and saw a black woman with white hair talking on the phone. He pulled away from the crack and continued on to the kitchen.

"Why is there a woman in the lounge talking to a cat?" he asked as he entered the room.

"That's Storm. Apparently she was found on our door step. As for why she's talking to a cat, I don't know." Tony answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you never know who's a crazy cat lady." Janet piped up as she started to butter her toast.

"Right... And why is she here?" Captain asked confusedly as he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"T'challa brought her here." Tony said nonplussed, quickly flipping through the news paper before pulling his phone. "Speaking of who we should probably find out what he's doing back at the Embassy. He knows that we were going to try and find another convict today!"

"Maybe that should wait, look." Pepper said pointing to the television which had been muted Jan snatched up the remote from the side of the table and turned up the volume.

**"We are at the wreckage that used to be the Manhattan mall. You might be wondering why and how it got like this, the answer is simple; mutants. Last night at prime time there was an attack here led by the mutant menace known as the Juggernaut. Anxious to help the mutant team, known as the X-Men, tried to subdue him. They caused more harm then help." **a video clip of Cyclops was shown, hitting Juggernaut with his lasers witch rebound and blew the roof off the mall. **"And in the end they weren't even able to take him back into custody. They took quite a beating though."** this time the screen split into four and showed multiple images; Juggernaut throwing Wolverine through a wall, bashing Nightcrawler's head into a stone fountain, Shadowcat phasing him through the floor and Juggernaut breaking the floor, him grabbing Storm by the head and throwing her though the glass window and far out of sight.

"A mortal survived a beating like that? Perhaps thy fair maiden is worthy to call on the elements." Thor said approvingly.

"Well know we know why she's here." Wasp said in a slight joking tone.

"Hmm." Steve murmured eyes transfixed on the screen still.

"What?" Tony asked turning to him. Half joking he asked, "See any old war buddies?"

"I think I might've." Steve replied.

**AN thanks for the reviews! It's what forced me to update so quickly (that and the fact that I have total writers block for my main story...) Yeah theres more bolded stuff because its coming through the phone/tv… For anyone who has asked, I just put the Black Panther as the main character because I honestly want more fanfiction written about him (although the ones that are already up about are great, Im just greedy ;D). And will this be a T'challa/Ororo? I don't know. I know that there are going to be hints of many pairings but I didn't really think of adding to much romance... I can change that if you want me to though. If you guys don't mind short updates I could probably update a bit more than I first expected to... Reviews please XD**


	3. Picking up the team

"Hey, Storm here?" Logan asked when Pepper answered the door.

"Yeah, she's just in the lounge." Pepper answered looking at the masked man in a yellow and blue suit. The Logan stood there silent and awkward for a moment before Pepper rolled her eyes and led him through the hallway and to the lounge.

"Hey 'Ro." Logan greeted Ororo before looking around the room at the gathered Avengers.

"Hello Logan. We were just discussing the fight against Juggernaut last night. Perhaps you remember it better than I do?" Ororo said as she glanced up at her friend.

"Pretty basic. You, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Cyke, Beast and I went cause we heard Magneto was attacking the mall. Juggernaut shows up instead. We get our asses kicked." Logan grunted a little peeved at just how_ badly_ they lost.

"I know that." Storm replied impatiently "I meant after I was knocked out."

"Oh." Wolverine sighed before leaning against the wall. "Jug beat us into the ground for a few minutes before saying that he had more important thing to do and that we weren't a real fight anymore and he left."

"Sounds charming!" Wasp sarcastically noted from her place on the couch.

"Speaking of that how the hell did you get knocked out? You've faced worse with the danger room." Logan asked accusingly "We all thought that you would just fly back."

Ororo stayed silent for a moment before stoically saying "I suppose that he threw me harder then I expected."

"Yeah, well it's not like you would've won anyways." Tony interjected before receiving a glare from the two X-men.

"Do I know you?" Steve asked as he studied Wolverine "I can't help but feel as though I've seen you from somewhere."

"Might've. Don't really know who I've met since before bout ten years ago." Logan said uneasily, shrugging off Tony's comment and turning to Captain America.

"Well, his royal highness returns. Just in the nick of time too." Hawkeye remarked as T'challa entered the room.

"Where were you? You knew that we were going to serch for that guy today. You have a responsibility as an Avenger-" Tony accused him angrily.

"There was an emergency at Wakanda that I had to deal with." T'challa said, cutting Tony off mid sentence.

"Oh, well, uh, welcome back." Iron Man finished lamely.

_"Congratulations on not looking like a douche." _Hawkeye whispered to Stark

"You the guy that found 'Roro?" Logan asked sceptically

"That is correct." The Panther said looking at Logan stoically.

"Figures that she'd be found by a king. Suppose I should thank you for finding my team mate." Wolverine replied sardonically

"There is no thanks necessary. I was repaying her for her kindness towards me many years ago." Panther stated.

"What?" Logan frowned.

"Perhaps we should get going, Logan. I'm sure the others are causing quite a ruckus." Ororo said evenly. "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me a bike Stark." Logan glared at confused Tony before walking away.

"So. What do you mean you were repaying her?" Wasp said turning to T'challa as soon as Ororo had stepped out of the room. Tony and Captain America looked at her disappointedly "What? You know you guys were wondering that too!"

-0-0-0-

_**You are mine little thief!**_

"'Ro?"Ororo glanced up at her name, quickly coming out of her reverence. "Hmm?"

"Apparently the Juggernaut is near. The others are going there right now, you up for it?" Logan asked still looking at the road but he spared a second to glance at her.

"Of course. Where is he?" Storm replied

"Attacking city hall."

**AN Short I know, but hey there it is!** **a bit of a polt there too now… And VERY helpful nitpicker (I wasn't able to reply on the reviews…) thank you, you were very helpful XD and so were the rest of you who reviewed to the last chapter! Hopefully you guys will review again XD **

**Ps, for all my GINX readers, I am at a loss for what to write next! I need a bit of help… so yeah writers block sucks… **


	4. Five feet under

"You can't stop me! I'm the Juggernaut bitches!" Screamed, the self-proclaimed Juggernaut.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK" The Mayors secretary screamed. The Juggernaut turned around and glared at her. He had a deranged happiness look in his eyes. The sectary had caught his eye and he stalked over to her pushing people and objects out of his way. She was frozen with fear. Unable to do anything other than look up at him.

"What'cha looking at hag?" He bellowed at her as she screamed in terror.

"Obviously not you. She wouldn't want to hurt her eyes." A red beam hit Juggernauts chest and knocked him off his feet. Glaring up at what had disrupted his fun Juggernaut smirked

"Looky what we got here. X-Men think they can stop the Juggernaut!"

Five of them, X-Men, stood about fifty feet from him. Cyclopes otherwise known as Scott Summers. A mutant with the ability to shoot optical lasers from his eyes, controlled by the mask worn over his eyes. Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat with the ability to phase through any object. Hank McCoy, a Beast. A furry blue Beast with amazing Agility and huge hands and feet. Bobby Drake: Iceman. True to his namesake he can produce and shape ice, as well as turn his whole body into the freezing cold substance. Emma Frost, a mutant with telepathic abilities who can also transform her body into diamond.

"You really should've stayed home today! We aren't going to go easy on you this time!" Shadowcat exclaimed as she ran towards the Juggernaut, phasing through every piece of flying debris he threw at her.

"Trying to get yer heads smashed again? Thought you would've been satisfied with yesterday." He snarled running towards her teeth she dropped underneath ground, coming up again behind him and trying to unlatch one of the latches on his helmet. Swinging his arm around Juggernaut knocked the girl off of him and throwing her against the slide around Juggernaut on an "ice bridge" of his own creation. Glaring at him, Iceman aimed his arms at Juggernaut and started to freeze him, stopping his Juggernaut started squirming in the block of ice that had encased his lower body. Bringing his arms above his head, Juggernaut started smashing away at the ice.

"Grargh!" something heavy and blue has just landed on his back and undone one of the latches.

"Get'off! Get off of me!" Juggernaut snarled as he broke through the ice and threw Beast off of him into Cyclopes. Knocking them both down and out of the fights for a few minutes. Glaring at Emma, Juggernaut then started towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty screamed as she jumped at him and pulled him underneath the earth. Appearing again a few seconds later with a large smile."He's about five feet under! Literally!" She said running to help Beast and Scott. Both of whom were rising. Shakily albeit but rising none the less.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **The ground stared shaking at their feet.

"Oh great." Kitty sighed exhaustedly

"You thought that would help? Don't you know who I am? I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" Screamed the Juggernaut as he punched the last of the ground that stopped him from walking away.

"We get it! You're Juggernaut, honestly Hulk knows more words than you!" And arrow flew through the sky and hit Juggernauts helmet.

"Huh?" Juggernaut turned around to see who had hit him with and arrow.

**-beepbeeepbeeeep-**

The arrow top exploded, sending Juggernaut into a haze of fire, smoke and confusion.

"Didn't actually think that the Avengers wouldn't have come in our own back yard did you?" Hawkeye quipped as he aimed another arrow into the fire.

-0-0-0-

"I hath not been able to see why you hath sent only two of the Avengers against a foe so dangerous!" Thor exclaimed, glancing at Tony.

"I'm pretty sure that Hulk can take him on his own. Hawkeye was just sent to get out of our hair." Iron man replied as he examined the screen.

"What is it that thy needth so much from these wretched computers?" Thor asked as he peered over Tony's shoulder.

"I'm trying to find where all of the escapees are."

"Very well. I shall leaveth thou for thy own. Do not be hesitant to beseech me if I am needed." Thor proclaimed as he flew out of the room.

**Your under my control robot.**

"Yes master."

**AN here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Yeah today was a snow day for me…. So I wrote a bit XD review please, everyone who reviews is awesome! XD anyone who reads is awesome too..**


	5. Who really won?

"Ha! You think a puny arrow will stop me? You pathetic little man!" The Juggernaut screamed waving off the arrow as though it were a fly. "I'm unstoppable!"

A huge green blur flew through the air and landed on top of Juggernaut.

"Heh, you talk too much." Grunted the Hulk.

Juggernaut pushed the green man off of him, and growled."Uh oh, looks like jug head is mad." Hawkeye quipped while shooting two arrows at him.

"You've go that right." Cyclops said as another optic blast was aimed at the Juggernaut.

The combined force of the arrows and the beam was more then enough to push him off his feet, landing in the hole where Hulk had pushed him down Juggernaut shook his head."Well this has been fun but it's time to say goodbye." Shadowcat smiled sweetly as she phased through the floor and pulled off his helmet.

"What- Hey!" Juggernaut pulled him self up and snatched for Kitty, instead of grabbing her his hand went right through her body.

_Go to sleep Cain._

Emma Frost appeared again, her fingers to her temples and concentrating on the large man recently stripped from his helmet. He swayed on the spot for a moment, looking as though he was just a bit dizzy but then feel to the ground.

"Why couldn't it be that easy last night?" Kitty sighed as looked at the unconscious man.

"You called that easy?" Iceman asked wincing and rubbing his neck "I'm recovering from a concussion!"

"Ohh, ouch." Hawkeye said with an eye roll.

A car flew down the streets and two more X-Men emerged."Looks like we missed quite a fight." Storm said glancing at the wreckage of the fight.

"Eh not really. Pretty easy one really." Hawkeye said leaning against the Hulk "After Blondie here decide to enter at least"

"Humph. Well it's nice to know that you aren't as foolish as you look" Emma shot back with a look of disdain.

"I think having the seven of us against him was rather overkill." Beast said with a quick shake of his head.

"Nah, you guys were so dead if we hadn't come to save your butts!" Hawkeye snorted.

"Uh, no we weren't! You two just distracted him for like a minute!" Shadowcat exclaimed angrily.

"With out us you would be fried meat!" Hawkeye glared down at her.

"Perhaps you've forgotten who actually took him down." Emma asked haughtily.

"Oh of course not _your highness_. Just know that you sure didn't want to enter the fray until we got there."

"I did not-"

**-beep-beeep-beeeep-**

Hawkeye glared at Emma and Kitty for a moment before taking out his card and answering it. "What do you want Stark?"

* * *

**GAHH! Its been a while I know! I'm sorry, writers block, not enough time and I just plain forgot about this. Please forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jan flew through the hall, after an uneventful conversation with Hank, involving a lecture on atoms and what not, there was practically nothing more to do.

A door to her right was left ajar. More specifically, the door to Tony's lab.

Curious, Jan entered the room. There was Tony, hunched over a table and tinkering with a small machine.

_Not again_, Wasp thought as she watched the scientist, _seriously I just go from one lab to another. At least Tony makes more interesting things then Hank. Tony makes weapons!_

_"_So, watcha got there Tony?" Jan asked growing to her full size and peering over his shoulder.

Ironman glanced up at her with no trace of emotion on his face.

"Uh.. Tony?" Wasp said frowning at his lack of response.

Standing up abruptly, Stark grabbed Janet's arm, keeping ahold of it for a few seconds.

"Hey! Stop that-" Wasp said struggling to pull her arm away from him.

_**You belong to me now, Janet Van Dye**_

__Almost as sudden as Tony had grabbed her arm, Wasp stopped struggling and he let go. Turning from him robotically, she walked out of the room and he want back to work. Leaving no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

"Why again, are we having lunch with the people who insulted us?" Shadow Cat asked, reluctantly following behind Bobby as they walked through the gates of the Avenger Mansion.

"Because, Kitty. They offered it to us and it could boost the status of mutants if we accept." Bobby replied with an eye roll, his voice in a mock attempt of Scott's.

"Hey you should be thankful! We save your ass and help your team mate and this is what we get?" Hawkeye called from the front.

"Yes. I'm sure it was so much work for you to wake up and find that you have a woman in the kitchen." Emma mocked with a sneer.

"Sure was, Blondie." The Hulk snapped at her with a glare.

"Please do not start trouble. I am very grateful for your teams help." Ororo said acting as a moderator between the two teams.

"No promises." Kitty said with a humph.

Ignoring the teens comment, Hawkeye pulled open the heavy door of the mansion, and entered. Not bothering to wait for his guests.

"Jarvis, where the heck is Tony? I don't want to play tour guide to them." Hawkeye asked the mansion.

"Master Stark is waiting for everyone in the dining room Mr. Barton." A robotic yet human voice replied.

With a sigh, Clint replied "Thanks." before leading everyone down the hall to a large room.

The dining room was magnificent, high ceilings, a long oak table with chairs and beautifully lit fire place on one of the walls. At the oak table sat six people each occupying one of the fifteen set places.

"Welcome!" Tony said, getting up from his seat at the head of the table "I'm glad you could make it!"

"No problem." Cyclops replied taking Tony's offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "We wouldn't skip an invite to the Avengers Mansion."

"Have a seat." Tony said, waving a hand at the empty plates, both Hawkeye and Hulk had already plopped themselves into the seats. The Xmen all took one of the empty plates, some a bit more hesitantly then others. There had been a pattern, it seemed, with the table setting; each Avenger had an empty seat to the right and left of him.


End file.
